Heaven and Hell High
by Suki87
Summary: Demons and Angels live in 1 world and go to 1 school in present day Konoha Japan. Seperated by Social class in their special school, never before have they befriended or dated against them! Until now! L8r pairings ItaxSaku KibaxHina ShikaxIno TenxNeji R
1. The Scene

**Me: YESH! New story!**

**Sakura: I love this one! I'm totally evil! But than I go good… T.T**

**Ino: Get over it!**

**Me: Ino you are an angel, shouldn't you be nice?**

**Ino: 0:-) yes**

**Me: 0.o… ehhhhhh**

**Sakura: Suki doesn't own Naruto, its characters, and doesn't make any money from writing!**

**Me: AHHHHHH! That reminds me! One of my friends! Shes Bi! And she trying to get me to write a yuri for her! I DON'T WANT TO!**

**Sakura: Who's in it?**

**Me: She wanted… Ino… and you…**

**Sakura & Ino: 0-0**

**Me: … I think now would be a good time to start now…now…Damnit director hurry it up!**

* * *

Chapter 1 –**The Scene**

* * *

AHEM! As you should all know, this fiction is called Heaven and Hell High. It is about demons and Angels that go to school together in high school. The demons and cruel, play pranks, mess with teachers, and basically own the school under their feet. Their leader… Itachi Uchiha is a senior and class favorite. And though he doesn't let it out, he is a straight A student and, of course, is the meanest guy in the school. His friends are also very evil, but only those he sees fit for the role are worthy to even talk to him.

The other group is Angels, are the saints of the school. They are bullied, hurt, made fun of, and ultimately the bottom of the high school food chain. They help those in need, pray, are every helpful to the teachers and volunteer their own personal time to help their friends. Their leader… Lady Tsunade, the principle of the school, beautiful blonde, and most helpful person in the school. Some see it fit to get all the Demons out of the school, for the simple reason of them being to mean to still be in school. But let's face it, the good guys NEVER WIN. And I'll make sure it stays like that!

But not all the people are Demons or Angels; of course there are regular run-of-the-mill humans. They are equal to the demons, for the one simple reason, they are very mean. We are all mean and I am perfectly fine with that. …

But the humans are unaware of the fact Angles and Demons are living along side with them. To them, Demons are punks, emos, rockers, and prostitutes. Angels, on the other hand, are good people. The people you see helping an old lady cross the street… and not kicking her in the shin… hehehe. So they continue to live their lives who the usually would, hating those who aren't like them. But they are all unique.

Demons and Angels have a special eye sight, which allows them to see if you are an Angel or Demon, to determine if they want to beat you up or help you carry your books. Demons of course have horns, while Angels have halos. With this power, they are able to keep the secret and be friends with who they should be, and hate those who they should. Never before has there ever been a case that a Demon was friends with an Angel. But… that could all change… when you leave me in charge of the story…

The story is in Konoha, the most Demon/Angel opoulated city in present day Japan. Almost everyone in the city is either Demon or Angel, which just makes keepin gthe secret easier Our main focus: the Konoha twelve and their sensei. This should be good…ima have FUN writing this!

(((((_BEEP BEEP WAKE THE F**K UP BEEP_)))))

"Fucking…" Sakura slapped her hand over the annoying alarm clock and groaned. She hated mornings, every single one of her friends did. Of course, her friends were demons, because she was one too.

Well… not completely. She was half Demon and half Angel. Halves were thought of worse than angels, even worse than ferrets! They were rejected by both sides, and yes, sometimes even the Angels could be total … bad… people. She was lucky though, only her little red horns were on her head, her halo was no were to be seen. Ya see, her mom was an angel, and was raped by a Demon –her dad- so Sakura is really a Half, but she calls herself a Demon to get the respect she deserves and forces out of people any way.

Sakura groaned and climbed out of bed. She opened her window and saw a group of girls walking by. Long skirts, pink tanks tank, flip flops, yup… Angels. She hissed and closed her window once again. "What to wear today…" Sakura went to her closet and chose her favorite outfit. Dark skinny jeans, a red graphic T, and a white graphic belt. Oh, and red vans. (I have this outfit…)

After she was all ready she went down stairs and started getting ready for school. "HOE! I'm leaving!"

Her mom walked out of the kitchen with an apron and spatula, making her blonda hair flew out when she grabbed onto the door frame to stop her self. "Are you sure sweety? Maybe you would want some breakfast?" she asked, knowing Sakura would be hungry before lunch without it.

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. "You already made it didn't you?" she asked/commented.

Her mom sweat dropped and put a simple plate of pop tarts in front of her. "I remember what you liked, so I thought it would put you in a good mood today." she said, looking down from her daughters powerful glare.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her 'mother'. She took a bite out of one, and stopped herself from grinning. It was her favorite flavor, strawberry short cake. She would do anything for a box of these, and her mom actually got it right. "Good job hoe, not that bad." she said, taking anpther bite, this time grinning evily.

Her mom smiled and hugged her. "Have fun at school today!" She said, but apon hearing her daughter growl she let go, taking a few steps back. "G-Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

Sakura hissed at her before walking out the front door. "How many times do I have to tell that women I am not a lesbian?! And that I'm her kid!"

Sakura arrived at school fast, way to fast for her likings. Damn women had to buy a house close to her school. She really hated it. Sakura looked in the wide open front door and saw a bunch of teenagers talking. But when she walked through the front door, she saw groups of halos and horns huddles together. That's how the school was, when you walked inside, you could instantly tell who was who what wasn't what you… thought that it might have been… cause it's not, so…

Whatever .-.

Sakura went to her locker and was tackled almost as soon as she put in her combination. "HEY!!" she heard someone shout as soon as she hit the floor

She saw her best friend, Tenten, sitting on top of her smiling. "Welcome back Sakura-chan! How was your weekend?" Tenten asked, grining like Naruto.

Sakura glared at her, but smiled and started tickling the girl until she was on top and Tenten was under her. she smirked and answered,"Why must you always grope me at the beginning of school? And…fine…got a new skateboard!"

Tenten pouted and stuck her tongue out at her. "I so do not! I was just trying to be a good friend by giving you a welcome back hug! And that's cool, taking it to the park later?"she asked, letting Sakura up.

Sakura got off her and out her back pack in her locker. "Next weekend, but sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with you."

Tenten stared at the girl. You might have guessed it, she was bi. But Sakura was her best friend and nothing more. Besides Sakura was straight, had a boyfriend, was the most hated by the girls, loved by the boys/girls, and was the idol female Demon in the school. "Are you still dating Sasuke?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

Sakura held her hand out to her friend who just so happened to still be laying on the ground. "Yea, and I'm not going to go out with you." she commented with a smirk.

Tenten took her hand, and pulled Sakura down to the ground, twisting while hopping, so she was sitting on Sakura's hips again. "I wasn't asking, but now that you say so…" her sentance wondered off as she gave her best flirtatious smirk

"Get off my girl."

They both looked and saw Sasuke standing over them. Tenten grinned at the chance to piss him off. So she laid down next to Sakura and wrapped her arms around the girls thin, but strong, waist, pulling her closer. "Why would I do that when Saku is mine?" she complained, enjoying watching Sasuke twitch.

Sakura pouted, seeing what Tenten was doing. But she would never pass up a chance to piss off Sasuke. Even if they were dating, he was easily annoyed, and she was a tease. She moved closer to Tenten and forced herself to blush a deep red. "Tenten-chan! You said you would tell anyone about what happened at your house that morning!" she nearly screamed, gathering a small group behind Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and walked off. Both girls stood up and watched him leave, giggling. The mini group slowly walked away when the bell rang. Sakura grinned and closed her locker. "This reminds me of that My Fair Brady episode."

"Oh the one where she takes naked pictures with another girl and he totally freaks out?!"

"YEA! Than he leaves cause he thinks she's gay!"

"I love that one!"

Both girls smiled at each other. "See you at lunch, Saku." Tenten said, waving.

"Wouldn't miss it, Tenten-_chan._" Sakura growled in Tenten's ear when she passed her. Tenten stiffened, before throwing her book at Sakura's head. "OW!"

"YOU DESERVED THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Sakura giggled and went to her first, and most hated class, Spanish. It was filled with freshmen Demons that always tried to talk and flirt with her. But since she didn't take it her freshman year and went with Sex ED with Anko-sensei, she was stuck with it now. (EW! Im in eighth grade and now we have health class! I don't need it and I hate it!)

Sakura walked in and all of a sudden all eyes your on her. "What?"

"You are late again, senorita Sakura Hanuro."

Sakura saw her teacher sitting on his desk and glaring at her. He was an Angel, but he had attitude, and hair. But not on his head… his arms… a lot! "What does it matter to you, filthy Mr. Angel." (Mr. A is really my Spanish teacher…EW)

Sakura took her seat in the farthest corner of the room and avoided the gaping freshmen staring at her. They still didn't know about all the control she had over the school, so they thought she was dead. But, the teacher just nodded his head at her and went on with class.

Sakura opened her note book and started doodling. For some reason, she was only ever able to draw Angels. She hated it, but one Angel she could draw all day long and not get bored. She was about to finish one blonde Angel she had been working on for quite some time, it had taken her almost a month just to get the face right. That face…it seemed too real…

--

Tenten growled at Sakura for the little 'trick' and went to her first class. She was late, duh, but that never really made her go any faster. Being the best friend of one of the leaders of the school has is advantages, and she diffidently used them, all of them. But on the way… she saw a lower Demon terrorizing an Angel, and thought maybe she could save the girl from her. "Hey!" she yelled, getting both of their attention.

They both turned and saw her coming. The Demon girl gulped and bowed. "H-Hi Tenten-san! W-What are you doing in the sophomore section?" she asked.

The Angel looked at the Demon, then at Tenten.

Tenten smiled at both of them. "What are your names?" she asked, flicking her wrist quickly to the both of them. signaling them to hurry it up.

They both gulped again. The dirty blonde Demon girl with four pom-pom type pony tails in different directions straightened up She was wearing a black and white striped shirt, a mini leather jacket, and skin tight jeans. "I-I'm Temari. I'm a demon and I have just transferred her, Tenten-sama."

The Angel bowed got on her knees and bowed to her. "I-I am H-H-Hinata. I-I'm just a-a fr-freshman." she said. The girl had a stranger color of hair that looked like a tinted blue. It went a few inches past her shoulders, her eyes had no pupils, and they were a solid white/purple color. She was wereing loose jeans and a big white jacket, which completely covered her amazing figure.

Tenten looked them both over. Both were new, innocent, and had a pretty good idea about who she was. Good. "Temari, go to class and don't let me catch you in this hall way again." she sneered at the Demon girl, but in a way, it was sensual.

Temari bowed and ran into the nearest door, which happened to be an automatically locking janitor's office. Tenten grinned and kneeled down in front of the girl still on the ground. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at her and started shaking. Demons **- **bad, older Demons **- **worse, Sakura and her friends **– **run like hell. "H-Hai Tenten-sama?!"

Tenten stroked the girls hair. "Hinata, you should calm down, you down want to make me mad." she said in a calming voice that anyone would have believed.

Hinata shivered and moved away from Tenten. Tenten frowned and slapped her. She stood up and kicked her in the stomach, making the smaller girl topple over and land on her back coughing. "You listen to me Angel. Avoid me, and when you want to talk, come to me." she glared at the girl, who was now wiped on the floor.

Hinata nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tenten glared at her harder and thought about maybe kicking her again. "I-I'm s-so sorry T-Tenten!"

Tenten grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to eye sight. "That's Tenten-sama to you, Hinata." Well, Tenten was a little bored, so she planted a kiss quick kiss on Hinata's lips.

Hinata stared wide eyed at her and touched her lips before Tenten let her go and started walking down the hall. Hinata fell to her knees again and could hear her heart beating out of her chest. "M-My first kiss, w-went t-to a D-Demon…" Hinata blushed like a tomato and went to her class as quickly as possible.

--

Sakura walked up the front steps of the Uchiha Complex and took a big gulp. In her hand was a red envelope with a heart sticker, keeping it closed. She was going to confess her love for the Uchiha boy, and she was going to do it now! Sakura knocked lightly. "H-Hello?"

The door opened and Sakura shut her eyes, not willing to see him. "Sakura… what are you doing here?" she heard a low voice say.

Sakura pushed the envelope in her face. "H-Here!" she stuttered. damn

She heard it being opened but kept her eyes closed. "Hai, I like you too." it said again.

Sakura smiled and looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha in the doorway. "S-S-Sasuke?!" she gasped.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her into a rough kiss. When he pulled back he was smirking. Sakura looked past him and saw Itachi inside the house glaring holes in Sasuke's head. Sakura smiled at seeing him and tried to say hi… but… "See you at school, girlfriend." Sasuke said as she closed the door in her face.

"_Sakura?"_

Sakura stood at the closed door terrified. She gave it to the wrong guy!

"_Sakura?"_

Sakura slumped down to her knees and cried silently. "What have I done?"

"SAKURA!!!"

"Huh what?" Sakura looked up and saw Mr. A standing over her. "What do you want you little Angel?"

He gulped and his mood tensed. "You fell asleep as soon as I passed out the test. You failed!" he yelled, using fake anger to try and get to her.

Sakura scowled at him and looked at her drool covered paper. "A bunch of weird words I don't understand, I want an A-." Damn, it was just another dream again.

The kids in the class laughed at her, but stopped when she sent them all mini glares. Mr. A stiffened and got a red pen from his desk. "A-Are you sure you wouldn't want an A+ Miss. Hanuro-sama?" he asked, shaking.

The kids gasped, making Sakura smirk further. "No, if it's an A+, the peoples in the office might get tricky, A-." she said, and Mr. A knew she was right. Other Demons had gotten caughter before.

Mr. A nodded and wrote an A- on the top of her paper. The bell rang and all the kids ran out of the room away from Sakura. Sakura slowly stood, pushed Mr. A against the wall, and strode out of the room.

She got to her locker and saw Sasuke was waiting for her. "Hey baby." she said, winking at him.

Sasuke frowned at her. "Are you gay, Sakura?" she said, he stoic face never changing.

Sakura stared at him. "Of course not! I'm dating you aren't I!" she yelled, throwing her books on the ground for added dramatization.

Sasuke shook his head and took another step back. "You let Tenten hold you, and you seemed serious. Are you having an affair with another girl?" he asked again, his face never faltering.

Sakura dropped her remaining books and stared at him. "I am not a lesbian!" she yelled.

Sasuke looked away from her. "I think we should break up." he said it so easily, like he WANTED to.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I am not a lesbian!" she yelled one more time.

"You are what you are and I have to live with the fact that for the last three years I've been dating a lesbian." he said coolly.

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" she screamed, glaring at him.

Sasuke shook his head and walked away slowly. Sakura glared at the back of his head on chuckled lightly. "Baka ka! I was having an affair!" she said in a matter-o-factly voice.

Sasuke stopped in his place and turned half way to her. Giving her a 'tell me who' look.

Sakura smirked and crossed her arms. "Sasuke Uchiha, from our first date I have been seeing Itachi Uchiha behind your back!"

Sakura could hear Sasuke growling at her from his place. Sasuke hated his brother! He hated him more than anything! And EVERYONE knew that! Sakura giggled when he ran away from her as fast as he could. But she suddenly got very sad and her eyes dropped to the ground. "I wish." she wispered, barely audible.

NOPE!! No affair with Itachi Uchiha! She just wished that, because, like every other girl in the school –sadly-, she had a huge crush on him.

--LUNCH TIME—

Sakura sighed again when she was tackled by Tenten by her locker. "Ready for lunch Sakura?" she asked, grinning.

Sakura pushed the girl off and stood up. "You seem to be in a good mood? Beat up an angel?" she asked as if it happened everday and it was nothing new. It was nothing new, but it didnt happen **every** day.

"No, but I kissed one." Sakura looked at her friends in shock. What…the…fu "And guess what? It was that freshman Hyuuga! Neji's cousin!!" she giggled excitedly.

Of course, Tenten liked Neji, so, no surprise there. "So why did you kiss her instead of Neji? Huh?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot.

Tenten shrugged and grabbed a lunch from an Angel who just happened to be passing by. "Ew…tuna." She gave it back with a glare, sending the girls away. "What did you say, Sakura?"

Sakura glared once before grabbing her **own** lunch and heading toward the cafeteria. Tenten followed. "Sakura? You any money on you? I need some to get a lunch."

Sakura reached her favorite table. The table that was filled with Angels. Yes, her favorite. She looked around the room and saw them, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru all scattered across the room. She whistled and looked down at the Angel table in front of her. "Move it or lose it, scum." she said with an evil sneer.

"No." one Angel was brave enough to say.

Sakura grinned, showing her unusually long, sharp teeth and canines. "Pretty please?"

They all flinched and moved, finding a much more comfortable part of the floor on the opisite side of the room to sit on. Soon the guys were all sitting around her in the table. But this time Sasuke was sitting farther away from her. "Thanks Sakura." Kiba said, grinning.

Tenten rejoined them, tray overflowing with food. "Lunch is served." she said, placing the tray in the middle of the table. The guys reached over and got whatever they could. And then talking began. "Don't worry, Sakura, Angel lunch lady, easy food." Tenten said before she ungraciously plopped down next to Chouji across from Sakura

After ten minutes of food, Sakura noticed Tenten looking over her shoulder every few minutes. "Tenten, the hell are you doin'?" she asked, taking a bite of her cookie.

Tenten flinched. "The Hyuuga girl keeps staring at me! Its creepy!" she said, looking at Sakura with pleading eyes.

Sakura laughed and soon the whole table was. "Why is she star-…the kiss?" she asked, suddenly stopping her laughter and looking serious.

Neji looked up from his burger with wide eyes. "Tenten, y-you kissed Hinata?!"

Tenten nodded sadly. "I regret it now."

Kiba snorted. "YEA! You got a stalker now!" A small pup coming from his jacket barked and wagged its tail, making the table laugh harder. "Nice one Akamaru!" he said, smirking and giving his dog a small treat.

Sakura just shook her head and glanced at the Hyuuga girl. "She's kinda cute. Go for it Tenten." she said, giving Tenten a suggestive smirk and motioning towards the female Hyuuga with her cookie.

Tenten choked on her food and drowned it with soda. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IM NOT HITTING UP AN ANGEL!!!" she yelled, standing up at the table.

The whole room went quiet, staring at Tenten and her sudden out burst, expect for Hinata. Who for some reason got very red. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other at the same time. Hinata flinch visibly, making Sakura smirk and wink at the girl.

Hinata's eyes flashed to the back of Tenten's head before she looked away and down at her food, blushing again. "Yup Tenten, she got the hots for you!" Sakura said, nibbling on her cookie again.

Kiba laughed again. "I don't get what the big deal is! Just an Angel!" He turned from his spot next to Tenten and saw Hinata. He froze and stared at her. He thought…_ 'damn, that was got to be the cutest Angel I have ever seen! And I've seen a lot of scum!'_

Lunch and the rest of the day pasted by quickly for them. Teasing Tenten of her new stalker, except Kiba who seemed unusually quiet, for once. And now it was time for their favorite class, the only class in the school that was taught by a Demon, gym.

Tenten and Sakura changed quickly, wanting to get the class started. If they knew their P.E teacher right, it would be a fun eighth period! As soon as the class was ready, Angels and Demons alike, the door burst open. A tall man, silver hair, a mask and a sports band over his eye walked in. Red ball in hand. "Class, today I want you to split into teams, Demons and Angels, we're playing DODGE BALL!!!" he yelled, lifting the ball over his head.

The Demons all cheered and the Angels were giving their best excuses on why they shouldn't be playing. But Kakashi ignored them, setting up a video camera to record the slaugte…I mean game.

When the teams were ready, or close enough… Kakashi called Dodge ball, and the massac…I mean…the game began. All the Demons ran and got balls, as where the Angels stood back and tried not to die. In the first game ten Angels were out from bloody noses and bleeding organs. "Them and their stupid excuses." Kakashi told himself. "Oh Kakashi-sensei! I can't play because I have a brain tumor! YEA RIGHT!" he joked in a mock, high girly voice.

Second game, one demon was out from laughing too hard when she knocked an Angle out. One Angel tried to escape the game and class entirely, by climbing the rope. Sakura solved that problem by throwing a ball up at him, pegging him between the legs, so he fell and landed on his butt. "HOLE IN ONE!!!"

Tenten, on the other hand, was having trouble. She was out sometimes for standing still, of not paying attention, but she had a reason! There was an Angel that wouldn't stop staring at her! from the other side if the room!! **O-O** is was creepy!

Third and final game. It was tied for the win…just don't ask how…… Kakashi called Dodge ball. The Demons used one of their special powers, speed, and in an instant 15 Angels were face down on the floor unconscious! Hehehe......................... ;D

Sakura and the rest of the Demons cheered, while Kakashi called the nurse. Soon the nurse came in and she screamed. "Kakashi! Take better care of your class!"

"Whatever." He waved her off, ending class, the day, and the student worries. And as usual, he pulled out a little orange book and blushed as soon as he opened it to a picture page. The nurses scoffed and went over to one Angel, who had a broken arm. "Are you alright deary?"

The girl groaned. The nurse placed her hands over the girls arm and it glowed a green. An Angel's power, healing. "You're all better, turned out to be just a sprain." She went from student to student (Angel to Angel) curing and treating them. Finally she was done and they could leave.

--

"SAKURA!! WAIT UP!!" Tenten yelled, runnning after Sakura, who was already walking back home.

Sakura groaned and walked a bit faster. "What is it now, Tenten?" she asked, turning to her friend.

Tenten went into panic. "That Hyuuga girl asked me if we could talk after school!!!!" she exclaimed.

Sakura broke out laughing. Falling on the side walk and rolling around. "You let her down easy right?" she managed to get out through a few giggles.

Tenten sweat dropped. "N-No, not really. I…Well basically I slapped her, and stalked off." she said, again, like it was nothing.

"WHOO!" Sakura gave her friend a high five and they started walking down the street towards their houses. "Tenten, wanna spend the night?" Sakura asked out of no where.

Tenten started jumping up and down, giggling and holding her sides. "YES!!!! I LOVE YOUR HOUSE!!!! Oh as long as you make that thing stay away from me." she said with a disgusted

"Yea, my mom will be in her room all night." Sakura said plainly.

"Good, I hate her."

"Yea so do I. Never leaves me alone. Oh…and by the way…we changed the lawn a bit."

"How much is a bit?"

Sakura thought of her lawn before. Lush green grass, a large Demon fountain surrounded by a cobble stone path, and tall trees providing shade over her swimming poolin the back yard. "We added a few rose bushes behind the gate. And the gate is now platinum ore, stronger and lasts longer than solid gold you know."

"Yea. NOW LETS HURRY!!! You are my only friend with a fortune bigger than Sasuke's emo ego!" Tenten yelled, and booked to towards the large house on the corner.

Sakura laughed and chased after Tenten, who was running down the middle of the street.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUN!!**

**Sakura: I love being evil…**

**Me: its fun right!!! Plus, your evil, beautiful, and RICH!!! SAKI HAS BANK**

**Ino: im not even in it yet!!!**

**Me: YOU WILL BE JUST CALM DOWN**

**Ino: but it was funny when Sakura was dreaming about Itachi in Spanish class! HA**

**Itachi: I heard my name**

**Me: O-O –**glomps him**- NYA**

**Sakura: **-twitch**-**

**Me: …yea…Sakura and Tenten talking in the next chapter and another F.U.N day at Heaven and Hell High!**

**Ino: what does F U N stand for?**

**Me: fat ugly nurses.**

**Sakura: HAHAHAHA**

**Me: JUST KIDDING!!! Ill tell you in the next chapter! Please Review and say if you are an Angel, or a Demon!!!! and I THINK i fixed my grammer mistakes........help and tell meh please! but, due to the extrance exam to a private high school (read my profile for more info) i will not be able to update for a while..... GOMEN NASAI!!!!**

**Ich liebe dich! vampir...**


	2. Sakura's Got Bank

**Me: I bet your wondering what F. U.N stands for huh?**

**Sakura: Just a little bit…WHAT IS IT**

**Ino: Ill tell you at the end of the chapter!**

**Sakura: But I wanna know now!!**

**Me: -**grins evilly- **Are you sure you wanna know?**

**Sakura: O.o**

**Me: that's what I thought!**

* * *

Chapter 2– **Sakura's Got Bank**

* * *

Sakura and Tenten were again walking to Sakura's house. It was close, but the two lazy asses couldn't move faster than a snail, even if they were in a race car. So, they moved slow, taking twice as long as they could have. True, Sakura had a huge two story house, but she didn't think it was important.

Tenten ran ahead of her up to the shiny silver gate. "How do you open it?"

Sakura pulled out her keys and clicked the top button. _BEEP BEEP_! The gates opened and she walked inside again. "Its like a car, sorta, ish." Sakura walked through the rose bushes, up the cobble stone path, past the giant demon fountain, and to her front door. "You coming yet?"

Tenten stopped gaping at her for a minute, and ran to her friend again. "I still don't know how you can afford all this."

"I told you, having your dad as the top Demon mafia leader has it advantages…as long as you don't get caught." Sakura opened the door, showing off its lavish insides and the maids running around.

They formed a line in front of the stair case and bowed. "Welcome home, Sakura-sama."

"Fuck off." Sakura pushed past their line and up the stairs, turning right at the top. "HURRY UP TENTEN!!!"

"DUDE! You got a new bar?!" Tenten followed Sakura to her room. "We are so having a party this weekend! How bout Sunday?! No my mom would kill…Saturday is too obvious…Friday is the senior football gam-"

"TENTEN!!" Sakura was holding her bedroom door open, pointing inside. "Get your sexy little ass in here now!"

Tenten just shut up and walked into Sakura's room. It was…GASP…not pink! A red bed, two walls painted silver, the others red, and on her door was the Demon mafia sign, a gold snake wrapped around a rose, two horns coming from its head with the rose thorns cut into the snakes skin with running red blood flowing. "Sorry."

Sakura flopped on her king sized bed and curled in a ball. "What are we gonna do about that science report?"

Tenten took out her book and started writing. "I don't know…how bout, do it?"

"Well you're no fun!" Sakura hugged her Sun Devil's pillow and stared at the roof. And to ruin the moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Sakura's mom, a women with hair like Sakura's, except Blonde, walked in the door, dodging a pillow flying her way. "Sakura-san? What would you like for dinner? Oh, hello Tenten-san."

"Yo." Tenten went back to work, ignoring the Angel at Sakura's door. "But, we'll have some type of meat right, Saki?"

Sakura grinned. "Preferably fresh meat…like…Angel meat."

Her mom ran from the room right after. Sakura and Tenten burst out laughing. They loved scaring Angels senseless. No matter who it was. Sakura stopped her giggling and went to pick up her pillow again. "How bout we pay Shikamaru to do the science thing again?" Sakura pushed a button on her wall, and a panel opened, showing a lot of brightly colored buttons flashing around.

Tenten sighed and watched Sakura intently. "He would do it. But first that guy needs a girlfriend…wait what are you doing?"

Sakura punched in a seven digit code and another large panel filled out near Tenten, revealing a mini bar. "Let's just get him to do it. And get me a Corona and shut up."

"Got it." Tenten reached over the counter and pulled out a chilled beer bottle. She tossed it to Sakura, who caught it skillfully, popping open the top at the same time.

Sakura took a long drink and sighed happily. "So what you talking about? A party?"

Tenten grinned and got a shiny new bottle of her own. "Next weekend. Saturday night. Here! You got a new mini bar and I **know** you keep that thing stocked. Your entire down stairs is one dance floor and all the doors upstairs have locks to keep horny teens out! It's perfect!"

Sakura just nodded. "Yea it is…let's do it!"

--

The next day everything was the same. But **one **little thing was different. News that Sakura was single spread fast, and…

Sakura opened her locker, only to be crushed by thousands of pink papers. "Dammit…" Sakura picked them all up, and threw them away in the nearest trach can. Only disappointing the guys that had stuffed all of their confessions in her locker. "People! I became single yesterday! I'm not going out with any of your losers!"

Voices from both Angels and Demon came out in awwwwww's, and Sakura just glared at the school. It shut up. Except for Tenten, who once again tackled her in a hug. "Hey Saki, what's up?"

Sakura stood up, with Tenten still clinging to her waist. "Can't you do one period without nearly killing me?"

Tenten let her go when the bell rang and watched the people go. " Now that everyone's gone…how many did you get?"

"A few dozen."

"HA that's got to suck! How many people do you think?"

"The freshman, sophomores, and a few junior and seniors."

"I am so glad I'm not you. So how that Itachi hunt coming?"

"Whatever." Sakura slammed her lock door shut and they both walked to class separating ways until lunch.

--

Sakura took her usual place, in the front of the lunch line, glaring at anyone who even thought to protest. When she sat at the table, everything was different. Tenten was twitching, Kiba was turning around every few minutes, and Sasuke was glaring at her. Ok the Sasuke thing is normal…but…whatever!

Sakura got really tired of it really fast. "Alright Tenten, what's up now?" she asked with an annoyed expression.

Tenten gave her a worried look and motioned over her shoulder. No surprise, Hinata the Angel, was staring at their table like her life depended on it. "Oh my god, she keeps staring at me! All I did was kiss her! It can't be that bad! I'm not a bad kisser right?!"

Sakura just smirked. "I don't think it was bad…I think it was her first kiss. And you know a kiss from a Demon can be addictive. No matter who gets it."

Everyone at the table spit out whatever they had in their mouths. "WHAT?!" they all screech. Especially Neji, who was now still.

Tenten dropped her drink and pure fear crossed her face. "B-But after they get their first kiss…Angels are clingy! My kiss is probably like a drug to her!"

Neji rubbed his forehead in frustration. His father was a Demon born into an Angel family, while his dads twin was born as an Angel. No ones really knew why, but the word 'affair' and 'divorce' came up every so often. He was born Demon, while his cousin was born Angel. He sighed again. "Of course it was her first kiss! She's a freshman and she's a total sputter!"

Tenten threw her cookie at him and glared evilly. "Well sorry if I didn't know, Mr. I-know-everything-about-everyone! I saw her and did it, NOT MY FAULT!!"

Sakura shook her head at them and turned her attention else where. She nudged the sleeping Nara awake and got his attention. "Hey Shika, how bout you write me and Tenten's science report? Hm?"

Shikamaru sighed and slumped his shoulders lower than they already were. "Alright, but it'll cost you." he said, rubbing his fingers together to show he wanted cash.

Sakura pulled out a 100 dollar bill from her back pocket and slid it to him over the table top. "Taken care of. And make it for the next week, we want an A."

Shikamaru held the bill up to the light and nodded. "Plus or minus? And what's it about?"

"About the Volcanoes and Papua New Guinea. There's a lot…like over 30 in a few miles radius." (I had to do this and make a power point…science suuuuuucks)

"Joy…alright I'll have it by Thursday."

"Great."

"-and that's why dogs are gods." Kiba finished his long rant. He flashed a suave, toothy grin at everyone, only making them sweat drop.

"Annnnnyway!" Naruto piped up and sat up on the table. "Did you guys hear we're getting a new student in next week?" he stated, as enthusiastically as ever.

Sakura turned away from them. New kids were stupid, probably just some idiot stalker again…instead she found a nice piece if cake to look at on the other side of the room.

Sasuke just scoffed and took a spoonful of his ice cream. "Demon?" he asked, the spoon hanging out of his mouth.

"No one knows." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke raised his eye brows and asked, "What do you mean no one knows? Angel or Demon?!"

Naruto gave him a toothy grin and spun off the edge of the table and stood up taller than them all. "I mean, people are saying she's a Demon, AND an Angel! I think she's a halfy!"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "You mean, a half Demon…half Angel?" she asked. Another one? Like her?

Kiba grinned at her and Akamaru popped out from his jacket. "Well duh, those things suck! I hate them more than anything!" he said, smirking..

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yea…so do I…"

"Well anyway…" Naruto began one of his never ending storied again. "Last week when I was in the principles office for putting those cherry bombs in the teacher lounge bathroom-"

"Good job, dope." Sasuke gave him a high five and Naruto continued.

"Well, when she was lecturing me I saw the new kids file! A total hottie with a body. I mean she had everything! A tight ass and a h-"

Sakura slammed her fist on the table, shutting them up along with half the room. "Get along with it bastard!"

Naruto gulped and took a step back. "I saw her past records and I guess she has had a hard time finding a good school because she has move to three different schools this year! So now she's here…and she…can someone make Sakura glaring at me…?"

Sakura calmed down a bit and blew bubbles into her coke. "Go on…what does she look like?"

Tenten smirked lightly. "Finally starting to take an interest in girls I see."

All the guys chuckled lightly and Sakura glared at the ground. "Just get on with it!"

Naruto punched her lightly on her arm to show he was only kidding. "Come on, she's nothing to worry about! She had blonde hair, almost white skin, baby blue eyes, and was kind of tall. Nothing big." he said in a calmer tone, trying to calm his friend.

Sakura's eyes widened for a bit, than went back to normal. "I got to go." She quickly got up, threw her food away and ran from her table before any of her friends could do anything about it. Tenten tried to grab her before she went speeding off, but missed her shirt, if only by an inch, and fell flat on her face.

Making her friends laugh.

And giving a certain younger female Hyuuga a nice view up her skirt.

Followed by a long nose bleed and a bright red stuttering face.

Sakura quickly ran to her locker and searched frantically. She threw her books and bag out across the hall, trying desperately to find what she wanted. She found it… her Spanish notebook. She opened it and flipped through page after page of doodles until she found the one she was looking for. "Got cha you little devil…angel…" She tore the page from its bindings and sped off in the direction of the principles office.

Sakura got to the office, and seeing as the office attendants were at lunch, she slowly looked into the other room that was the vice principles office.

The vice principle, Shizune, a Demon, was sitting at her desk, but was facing away from Sakura and out the window that was directly behind her desk. Sakura mentally thanked the window and got on all fours with the paper shoved deep into her pocket.

She crawled across the room, hoping to the Devil that Shizune wouldn't turn around. She was half way there when Shizune's phone rang. Sakura pushed herself against her desk and mentally sighed, 'So close…' she thought.

Shizune turned around and picked up the phone, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

Sakura could hear everything.

"_Yes we have your package outside._"

"Package? What package?"

"_It says…An endless supply of sake._"

"TSUNADE!"

"_I'm sorry, what?_"

"The principle of this school. She may be an Angel but she has a horrible drinking problem and is often drunk of the job, which is why her punishments are so severe. Listen, I don't want her to get her hands on that thing, to can you take it back?"

"_No can do ma'am! This package has to be delivered or I'll lose this job! I'm leaving it he'r at yur door step, and if you ain't gonna get it, them students will see it and know what's up in this here school. So get it or loose yur job ma'am."_

"Thanks for your help, you bastard!" Shizune slammed the phone on the receiver and left her office in a rush. Luckily, she didn't see Sakura at all.

Sakura smirked and got up, walking over to the Principles office. She opened the door only by an inch, and looked inside. Tsunade was passed out on her desk, surrounded by stacks of paper work and empty sake bottles. Sakura smirked even further and went into the office and over to the file cabinet.

She opened the middle one and quickly pulled out the file titled 'Transfer Students'. And the picture of a blonde with blue eyes was right in front.

Sakura grabbed it and slammed it onto the floor, wide open. She fished out her doodle and placed them beside each other. "P-Perfect match…I've been drawing an Angel I've never even met before…WHAT THE HELL?! AN ANGEL?!?!??!?!?!??! This is SO screwed up!"

"Huh what?" Tsunade stirred in her drunken sleep, but quickly went back to her snoring, leaving Sakura to self loath on her floor.

--

"Hey, Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto came running up to her in the classroom before the bell rang. "Where did you go at lunch? Tenten and Me were looking every where for you. Than Neji said he saw you coming out of the office! Did you get a detention cause of some Angel again?"

Sakura growled slightly at him . "No Naruto…I'm just not having a very good day so far."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a confused face and asked, "Is it about that new girl?"

"……………No?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"…………..Maybe?"

Glare.

"OK FINE IT IS!!!!" Naruto grinned in victory, but before he could ask another question, Tenten ran up to them and slapped Sakura across the face, earning only a pout from the half Demon girl. "Where were you?! I was worried to death!" she yelled in her face, throwing her arms up for extra drama.

Sakura continued to pout and looked up and the two friends that were now towering over her while she sad quietly in her desk at the back f the room. "Naruto, I need to talk to Tenten." she said, motioning to the door.

"OK."

...

...

...

...

...

"Alone?"

"OH RIGHT!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his head again. "Well I better go to my class, so I guess I'll see you two later than?! Bye." Naruto waved to them and ran out the door, his idiotic grin plastered across his face.

Tenten turned and slammed her fists on the desk, and for once Sakura was happy it was just them two in the room. "Where. Were. You?"

Sakura tried to grin, but failed and it showed her nervousness in an awkward smirk/smile/grin. "I was…I was you know…out?

"OH no, none of that!" Ten glared at her and leaned down toward the girl. "I want to where you were, what you were doing, and why! Right now!"

"Right now?"

"NOW!" Sakura glanced around and saw that a some people were watching the small fight from the door way. Tenten and Sakura fighting was normal, but them fighting with each other almost never happened. So it was diffidently a sight to see, no matter what you were. "Tenten…look I can't say why now. But I will tell you, I will. Sleep over at my house again tonight and I'll tell you everything you want to know. Okay?"

Tenten looked skeptical, but knew they **were** making a scene, so she nodded, but continued to glare at her friend. "Fine, but I want the truth tonight. The whole truth. And noting but the tru-"

"Since when was this court?"

After a few moments of staring, both girls started giggling and only a few short minutes later students flooded into the room and class began. A.P Calculus. _**Oh Happy Days are Here**_~!

--

Tenten was now standing outside of the school waiting for Sakura to show. 'Damn girl always takes so long to get ready after P.E class…' she thought, kicking a rock into a bush. "**_Ow._**" The bush rustled and the Hyuuga girl fell out, landing flat on her face with her arms and legs heading straight out.

Tenten chuckled and stood over the poor, smaller girl. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, Angel?" The Hyuuga girl squeaked and crawled backwards, away from the frightening Demon standing over her. "What do you want?"

Hinata gulped hand, and sat on her knees, bowing to Tenten. "I-I just…wanted…t-to talk!!" Hinata blushed brightly and looked down at her hands, which just so happened to be clutching her pants as if they were her last string holding her to that world.

Tenten glared down at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you want to talk?"

Hinata looked up at her again, this time without the blush. "You said t-that if I e-ever walked t-to ta-talk…t-than to look f-for you…"

Tenten sighed. "Get up." Hinata eagerly obeyed her command. She stood up but kept her head low, looking at the ground. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Hinata blushed harder and looked up at Tenten with pleading eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

'No stutter…' Tenten thought. Obviously this girl wanted the truth, and Tenten could see it in her eyes. Want. Hope. and…clinginess… Tenten shuddered and thought of a quick way to mess with this girl even more. A wicked grin spread across her face, scary Hinata to looking at the ground again. "You really want to know?"

"YES!" Tenten made her grin disappear, making her looks calm and loving. It really was a sight to see and it had never happened before.

Hinata visibly relaxed. But it all ended when Tenten was now standing right in front of her, smirking. "Tenten…sama?"

"Shh…" Tenten placed a finger on the Hyuuga's lips and wrapped her other arm around the girls waist. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as she stared into Tenten's hypnotizing eyes. "Wanna know why I kissed you?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Yes."

Tenten grinned and pulled her girl flush against her. "You sure?"

Than

The unexpected happened.

Hinata, who was just a little dizzy from the teasing and blood rush to her face, quickly leaned forward and smashed her lips against the wide eyed Tenten's. But before Tenten could react, she pushed herself away and ran away and into the parking lot.

Tenten turned over the school corner and saw the last glance of Neji's black Mustang pealing out of the parking lot with a certain Angel in the back seat. "Bitch." She said, wiping her mouth and spitting on the ground.

"Tenten, ready to go?"

Sakura was standing on the top of the stairs, just leaning against the rail right above her.

Shit

She saw

"Tenten, are you okay? You look a little…flushed. Frustrated? No I got it, embarrassed?" Sakura had walked down the steps and was now standing in front of Tenten, still smirking with the merriment of a child playing in her eyes.

Tenten wiped her mouth one last time and glared at her friend. "If you tell **anyone**, I will **not **hesitate to burn down your house and tell everyone what **really** happened that one drunken night with Naruto."

Tenten smirked when she was Sakura stiffen, her smirk wiped clean off her face. "L-Let's go already."

Both turned and started walking away towards Sakura's house once again.

Tenten, with her thoughts on the younger Hyuuga and the sandy blonde, Temari, that had caused her trouble.

And Sakura, with her thoughts on the mysterious blonde that kept popping into her life at the worst times.

* * *

**Me: HEY HEY PEEPS!**

**Sakura: Alright…what does it stand for?**

**Tenten: Fuck**

**Me: the Unintelligent**

**Ino: Squirrels.**

**Me: SEE! **F.U.N **it makes sense!**

**Sakura: …….THAT DOESN'T SPELL FUN!!**

**Me: And that's how no ones been able to figure anything out!**

**Sakura: **-face palms- **You truly are **_**an idiot!**_

**Me: =3 And I have nothing against squirrels! I love them…and they hate me for some reason**

**Squirrels: ITS SUKI!!!! GET HER!!!!**

**Me: O.o**


	3. The Link

**Me: HI!**

**Sakura: Its…TIME**

**Me: I updated already…I write…then forget to post and it kinda pisses me off…**

**Ino: IM IN THIS ONE! Im so happy, and so are they!  
**

**Me: and Sakura: -**sigh**-**

**Ino: -**glares at us**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Link

* * *

**

Sakura sighed again that day. It was almost time for lunch, and she was still stressed out. The scene from that Tuesday night was playing out in her mind over and over again. It was now Friday. It was like it didn't want to leave her mine. She was about an inch away from sleep that night when it crawled into her mind. Damn thing would go away!

"_What do you mean you know that new kid?!" Tenten screamed, throwing a pillow Sakura's way._

"_I don't know her I've only seen her face." Sakura hit the pillow aside before it hit her face and glared at Tenten. "You're not helping, and I'm as confused as you"_

"_Maybe she's…important?"_

"_You're so superstitious. Idiot."_

"_Can't help it. You never know, she might actually be useful to you in the end."_

She knew that nothing that looked so innocent could possibly help her.

The class room door clicked, stopping the teachers lecture and making the (awake) students look towards the door, including Sakura. In walked Itachi Uchiha, Top Demon of the school and its main heartthrob. The guys glared at him, the girls sighed happily, and the teacher cringed at sat in his desk. "Please, Mister Uchiha, enlighten us with your words of wisdom." He said, annoyed at his interruption.

Paper wads attacked the teacher. He rolled his eyes and stood up, "Oh stop tha-AH!" A large pink eraser hit his forehead, effectively making him fall back under his desk.

Sakura high fived Kiba on his perfect aim, while the rest of the room broke into a laughing fit. Itachi cleared his throat once, making the students laughter die down. "I know there are rumors of a new student." His voice was clear and strong, giving him an aura of power over everyone. He was student counsel president, so making speeches was mostly his thing. "I'm here to confirm them. This girl is a close personal friend of mine, so I'd like to introduce Yamanaka Ino."

In stepped a blond girl. Bright blue eyes, perfect face, and a perfect body made her up. She smiled at everyone, earning a whistle from Kiba. Sakura glared at him, earning her a 'thank you' nod from Itachi, and a small wink that made her heart stop for a split second. "Hello everyone, call me Ino." The blonde said. To Top it off, a golden Halo hung over her head like a name tag. Telling all, yet showing nothing.

_That's her…_ Sakura thought. _Too bad Tenten isn't in this class, I could rub that wink in her face!_

"Everyone," Itachi's voice broke through the silence, "Welcome Ino to our school with open arms, and I mean **nicely**." Insert glare at Kiba here. "I hope that soon, you will all learn that she is no ordinary Angel."

And then he was gone, using his Demonic speed. Ino was left at the door. Kiba grinned and chuckled, "Open arms it his," he said, holding his arms out toward the blonde, "Come on and sit in daddy's lap, Angel."

Ino smiled at his sweetly, and kindly said in a nice voice, "Go suck one."

Kiba twitched as the class broke into laughs once again. Ino grinned evilly at him, her innocent looks betraying her. The two glared death at each other, seeing who would back out first.

It was Kiba, on the account of having an eraser hit him square on his own forehead. "Mister Inuzuka, save it for the field." the teacher said, picking up his book and looking at Ino. "Take a seat anywhere, I don't care."

"Sure."

--

Sakura rolled her eyes as Kiba told the table how he got the new kid to sit on his lap, and how she did as he said. He was such a lying idiot, but no doubt, everyone believed him. He was quite the womanizer. She diverted her attention to Tenten instead. "Tenten, that new girl's in my history class."

Tenten looked at her oddly, looked above her head, and grinned. "Speak of the De-….Angel."

Sakura heard yelling and turned to follows her friends gaze. It seemed that Ino was now in a heated argument with Temari. Ino was pointing at her feet where a food tray laid, its contents spilled everywhere. Temari shrugged at her and pushed her back. Ino grew red in anger and started screaming.

"_A close personal friend of mine."_

The line rang in her head. This girl was Itachi's friend. If Sakura became friends with Ino, that meant that she could easily get closer to Itachi without being too obvious. "Tenten, lets go help our new best friend."

"That Demon bitch? She started my whole stalker thing in the first place!"

Sakura was still watching the two blondes duke it out. "Ino's a friend of Itachi's."

"Ino? Who that hell is that?"

"**Oh just come on!**" Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the scene.

"Just take it like a good little Angel and run along now!" Temari mocked, using a higher voice.

Ino glared harder at her and put one leg forward, a hand on her right hip, and her hips out to the left. The infamous pose of a very pissed off woman. "Look you bitch, I paid for this and I was going to eat it. Now either you buy me another one or I take yours."

Temari scoffed, "Get your own damn lunch!"

"I did! And look what happened!"

"Temari!" Tenten's voice rang out above the two blondes. Temari froze in her spot when her recognized that voice. "Tema-kun, what could you be doing to Miss Ino?"

Ino raised a brow, switching her glare to Tenten. Sakura grinned at both of then, she wanted Ino as a friend, not enemy. "Hey, calm down everyone. We all know your both new at this, so let me lay out the rules. Angels are normally so much weaker than us Demons, but Temari forgot one thing."

Temari took in a shape intake of breath, cowering back at Sakura's powerful gaze. "A-And what would that be?"

"Ino's no normal Angel, am I right?" she asked, looking at Ino expectantly.

Ino gulped loudly and looked away nervously. "Whatever."

Tenten cocked her head to the side and shrugged. Angels usually did get nervous around Sakura, so it was normal, she just didn't expect her friends reputation to get to the new blonde in less than an hour. "Temari, I was just thinking about something. Think you could help me with the answer?"

Temari hesitantly nodded. "Didn't I tell you to never bother me?! Or must I lock you in the same room as our horny janitor and throw away the key?"

Temari by this point as too scared to hang around, so she booked it out of the room and into the somewhat empty hallway. Ino sighed and looked down sadly at her ruined chocolate cake. "Thanks, I guess. Heard this school had a bad rep about Demons being bullies, maybe it was wrong, seeing as you two helped me." she said, talking to both of the Demon girls, but looking at Sakura.

A boy at a nearby table spun around and grinned, "No, that reputation is true. Very much alive, in fact."

Sakura sneered at him, making his gulp and turn around back to his meal. "Never mind him. I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Tenten." she said, nodding in her friend's direction.

"Ino Yamanaka. And I have to ask, just Tenten?"

Tenten nodded, "I was adopted, didn't want their lame name, so I got none."

Ino nodded in response. "Thanks again. So if you are Demons, why are you helping me?"

"It was Sakura's idea. She got all scared for your safety and I had to contain her from killing Temari."

This resulted in all the nearby eyes to automatically roll. Sakura sighed. "Whatever. Ino, I'm having a party this Saturday, you should come." she demanded more than asked. Tenten looked at her like she was an alien. They hadn't even told anyone about the party all week, and now an Angel was getting a VIP pass? This didn't make sense. _Ill talk to her about it later_, she decided.

Ino nodded again, shifting her weight from one foot to another, and nibbling the inside of her cheek. "Hey, mind if I eat with your guys? I am new and all, and I just thought that since you helped me and all…"

Sakura held up her hand and pointed to their table. "Say no more. Tenten, think we should tell everyone else about the party?"

"Well shall." Tenten grinned. The two stepped into a table, commanding the attention of the school in less than a second. Including the boys under them, who were currently trying to look up their skirts. "Attention losers and kings alike!" Tenten started, "This lovely pinkette next to me has decided to throw a party at her house, this Saturday, equipped with a new bar, a professional bartender always on clock, and a new wood tiled dance floor."

Yelling and screaming erupted around the cafeteria. Guys through their hats up in the air and girls picked up their phones to text their other friends. Sakura grinned and whistled loudly, gathering their attention once again. "And now for the guest list! All Juniors and seniors are going. Sophomores in this room only can go. And of course our number one rule?"

"NO ANGLES!!" the Demon students bellowed out, cheering and screaming louder this time. Sakura eyes caught a look a disappointment on Ino's face and rolled her eyes. _I can't have an Angel at my party…but for the sake of Itachi…_

"LISTEN UP!" she commanded, her voice loud, "Ino Yamanaka is coming too!" Most of the men in the room cheered, while her friends gave Sakura a weird look. She returned it with a shrug. Then, her eyes lit up brightly at an idea. "Hinata Hyuuga is also invited personally by Tenten! VIP pass and usage of one room all night!"

Hinata perked up and cheered loudly, smiling like an idiot.

Tenten then proceeded to roughly tackle her best friend down to the ground.

* * *

**Me: ;o had to cut it short…**

**Hinata: -**happy dancing**-**

**Tenten: I hate you**

**Me: I love fillers…  
**

**Itachi: So I'm finally added…**

**Ino: ME TOO**

**Me: SO since i know none of my readers (hopefully....) I have to tell you something that i cant stop freaking out about!! K, so now that im in high school, I literally wanted all new friends, and i do! but this girl in my 5th period is like my new best friend and shes an awesome drugged out freak! But she told me she was gay (im fine with it) then last night she said she has feelings for me! WTH DO I DO?! She hsa a girl friend!  
**

**Sakura: -**grins**- Next chapter shall have a super party! Filled with embarrassing moments, gagging, laughing, beer, dancing, and a few tears.**

**Me: Love your total disregard for all my problems -.- Weird party…Ill use my memories from last night! Byes peeps! Hit that button right under this! Please? REVIEW NOW**


	4. Party, and Finally! A plot!

**Me: I'm doing this instead of Algebra, so be happy!**

**Sakura: I am, now on to my party!**

**Me: -**sighs- **Such a bit-**

**Sakura: Finish that sentence, I dare you**

**Me: ……ON WITH THE PARTY!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, I must say, you have out done yourself, once again."

"I know, I know, I'm awesome. Now bow down."

"Bitch."

"I won't disagree."

At that very moment, Sakura and Tenten were on the roof of Sakura's house. They were leaning over the railing, sipping Corona, and grinning at the idiots in the yard. The party was outside, for two reasons.

One: Quote Tenten: It kept the drunk fucktards out of the house. End quote

Two: It kept the smell of sweat and beer out of the house.

A large dance floor was set out on the grass out the yard, and it was jam packed with kids. Seizure inducing strobe lights were set up above and next the dance floor, so even if it was outside, it felt like a legit LA dance club. The pool also, had strobe lights, but they were underwater, giving the pool a mystical look, along with the fog machine set up under the diving board and slide. It was less filled, but still kids were in there, swimming, dancing and diving while keeping cool. A bar was placed nearby, were under aged kids were getting drunk, and a bartender was serving drinks out the ass.

The DJ was being paid well, and she was doing her job right. But, soon Miley Cyrus started blasting over the speakers.

"Fuck I hate this song. Party in the fucking USTD if you ask me." Tenten growled, throwing her bottle at the DJ. The DJ looked up when the bottle narrowly missed her head, right in time for cheep beer cans to fly threw the air at her. She dodged most of them, but one hit her right in the face, knocking her down for the count. A tall red headed woman suddenly went to her side, and dragged her away.

"I thought you said she was a good DJ!" Tenten growled, glaring at her friend.

"She's pretty famous. Oh well, at least I know I'm never hiring a certain Sam Ronson again." Sakura said, shrugging and heading for the elevator. Tenten rolled her eyes and followed her. Sakura hit the button for the first floor as soon as Tenten got it, and the doors closed right after.

When they reached the bottom floor, Sakura's mom was there, in an apron, sweating like a pig and looking very scared. "Sakura, you know I hate it when you throw these parties."

"Yea…so?"

"Well…if you're father was here he wou-"

"If her dad was here he'd be shooting up on heroin and drinking like the rest of us. Sorry Angel, but no game." Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her past her mom, and through the hallways of the house.

"Thanks." Sakura said, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. "I don't know why she freaks out so much. I'll just hire a maid like last time."

"Aren't maids expensive?"

"Sorta……Angel ones no. They do your shit, than leave. Mostly because of the beating they get if they didn't put something back right."

"You could out weigh the devil in evilness."

"I try."

"Yea we can tell…."

The two walked out of the long hallway and stopped in front of the glass doors that led to the outside. Tenten took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Status report."

Sakura nodded and took out her BlackBerry Storm, scrolling through a long page. "Itachi is here, along with his friends. Hinata and Neji are here, arrival time 5:60 in Neji's Mustang. Ino arrived just moments after Itachi did and began looking for him, but almost drank a spiked drink. Itachi saved her."

Tenten looked at her friend and nodded. "Are you ready to rock?" she asked, putting on a serious movie star face.

"You are so gay." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She opened the door and stepped outside. Even though it was outside and should smell like fresh pine air, it wasn't. It smelt of beer and sweat. A few people cheered when the two girls came out, others ignored they, one guy passed out. But Sakura was intent on her plan.

Operation: B.O.I .B. (boy –b)

Befriend  
Our  
Itachi's  
Blonde

Sakura searched the crowds for the girl. Demons usually have dark colored hair, so Sakura was able to pick her out easily. The thing was, she was alone. She was out by the trees at the end of the field, away from the party.

Tenten suddenly appeared, jumping behind Sakura and crouching down. "Hide me!" she whispered, going back down. Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw a certain Angel Hyuuga on her way over there. She stepped out of the way and started walking towards Ino.

--

"T-Tenten-kun?" a soft, fragile voice spoke out.

Tenten twitched and looked up, Sakura no where to be seen. Actually she was seen, already half way down the field near the trees! Tenten sighed and straightened up. "What do you want, _Angel_?" she spat, her last word sounding venomous.

Hinata gulped and gathered all her courage. "I…want to dance." She said, looking down.

Tenten raised a brow at her. _'no stutter…' _"Well I don't want to dance." she said, crossing her arms. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea .Tenten grinned and relaxed herself, walking over to the Hyuuga with swinging arms and a seductive smirk. "You know, I'd rather just take you inside and fuck you till you pass out."**1**

Finally, one of her plans worked. The Hyuuga girl, instead of doing something stupid, just got a nose bleed and passed out. Tenten sighed happily and turned to leave, but stopped half way and turned back. _'…should I just leave her there?' _

Her thoughts were answered when she saw Konkuro staring hungrily at the girl on the floor. Konkuro turned to his friends, and Tenten could read his lips: **I just got lucky guys.**

Tenten growled at her hate for the whole family. She grabbed the nearest sober person – who just happened to be Kiba- and glared at him. "Kiba, pick her up and follow me."

"What? Why? I'm trying to get laid here!" he yelled, causing a nearby girl to blush furiously.

Tenten looked over and saw Konkuro making his way through the packed dance floor. "Kiba, pick her up and follow me and I'll let you use one of Sakura's rooms tonight."

No more had to be said, as Kiba reached down and picked the small girl off the floor. "Lead the way, master!" he yelled. Tenten rolled her eyes and quickly walked into the house, closing the door behind Kiba and locking it.

Outside Konkuro cursed loudly and looked around for someone to punch for his loss.

Tenten moved quickly, and led Kiba up the stair case. "I'm taking her to an empty room near Sakura's. I'll give you a key to the first room on the top floor, so take the elevator." She said. She saw a familiar Golden snake on a dark door, and moved to the room beside it. She pulled out her master key and swung open the door, turning on the lights. "Put her on the bed."

Kiba nodded and set the busty girl on the bed. He then turned quickly and plucked the key from Tenten's hand, "I'll take that." and ran out before she could say a thing.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes, then sifted her attention to the sleeping girl on the bed. "You're a lot of work, damnit."

--

Sakura smirked when she finally reached the lonely blonde Angel. "Hey."

Ino, who had her back to Sakura, jumped and turned quickly, splashing her drink on the ground. "Oh, hey Sakura, you scared me."

"I see that." Sakura said, chuckling. She looked up at Ino and smirked. "So why aren't you dancing or something? I have an extra bathing suit if you want it."

"N-No thanks…Nice… outfit by the way." Ino remarked, using her hand to motion over Sakura's body. Ino herself was wearing a low cut baby blue V-neck and black jeans. Where as Sakura was wearing a black tank top, and a black and red plaid skirt that had multiple chains hanging from the pockets. Her arms wear lined with bracelets and she wore a necklace with a huge skull on it.

Sakura shrugged. "It's whatever, you know. What're you drinking there?"

Ino smirked and looked down at Sakura. "Don't get your hopes up, its fruit punch. Your moms nice. I wish i would see her horns though, like at school. Never seen a blonde Demon before."

Sakura resisted the urge to gag, and shook her head quickly. Ino couldn't know her mom was actually an Angel. She'd tell Itachi, and she could even get kicked out of school. But really....her mom...nice? "Yea, and Choji's losing 40 pounds as we speak."

"Who?"

Sakura sighed and placed her face in her hands. "I have to introduce you to my friends! All of them. Before you go all innocent on me."

"Ooooo, never Saku. Besides, I want to meet your friends, since I only know you, Tenten, and Itachi." Ino cooed, dumping her drink and walking towards the party. "You coming?"

"....That little slut...." Sakura shrugged and followed the blonde.

They were friendly, and that was a good sign. Now if they could just become good friends...at school they could hang out, getting her closer to her ultimate prize.

Itachi

--

Hinata stirred in her sleep. She suddenly sat up, making the blanket sitting on her fall to her lap. She felt cold air hit her shoulders and quickly brought her hands up to rub her arms. Looking down, she saw she was only in her small denim shorts and her white undershirt. She looked around, and seeing nothing she could even remotely recognize in the room, started to panic.

"You're a lot of work, you know that?" a voice called out.

Hinata's head snapped up to the dark corner of the room, wear to deep brown eyes were staring back at her. "T-T-Tenten-san?" she managed to squeak out.

The eyes rolled in their place, and out came Tenten from the shadows. "Why'd you faint?"

That one line induced a strong blush on the other girls face. "I-I… I was surprised by what you s-said. I…get now that you were kidding."

Tenten grinned, two sharp teeth pointing out from her bottom lip. "Kidding? Oh no, I wasn't kidding, why do you think your on a bed?" she asked, motioning to the cushiony bed that the busty girl was on.

Hinata's eyes widened, than went down to normal size. She took a deep breath and stared Tenten right on the eye. "I don't believe you, you wouldn't rape me."

Tenten felt her eye twitch. "And why not?!"

Hinata looked away from her then, trying to keep control of her emotions. "Because, it's only rape, if you don't w-want it…"

Another twitch came forth from the Demons eye. "Look Angel, I don't know if you think you love me or whatever you Angels look for in a relationship! But, I **don't want you!** At all! Now get your clothes. Besides you would have backed out anyway." Tenten yelled, scoffing.

Hinata sat up on her knees and shook her head. "No! I wouldn't! I really want Tenten-kun to do what she wants with m-"

Tenten quickly disappeared from the Hyuuga's sight, cause her to stop. Then, Tenten reappeared at the door, which was now open. "I'm leaving now." she said, turning on her heel and heading out the door. But, she stopped half way and looked back to the Hyuuga out of the corner of her eye, "Nice rack, by the way."

Hinata looked down, and saw a gagged slice down the front of her shirt. She gasped and covered the front of her chest. When she looked back at the door, Tenten was no where to be seen.

--

Sakura tipped the last of the vodka bottle into the red punch and grinned. "Here you go, Ino." she said, throwing the bottle away randomly and handing the cup to the blonde with an innocent smile.

Ino smiled back and took the cup from the pinkette. She grinned as she tipped the cup back, but coughed on it and gagged when the spiked drink burned her throat. "Sakura! What did you put in here?!" she growled, glaring at the girl.

"Nothing."

"It tastes like vodka."

"Aha! So you have had alcohol before!"

Ino's eyes widened. She had never told anyone that before, she was an Angel after all, and she wasn't supposed to drink. "Sakura, you can't tell anyone. If you do, I'll have to kill you." she said, looking totally serious.

"Virgin."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"SO YOU ARE!"

"Stop tricking me into admitting stuff, you bitch!" Ino yelled, stomping her foot and throwing her arms up in exclamation.

Sakura doubled over laughing, holding her sides. "Wow, Ino, you are so innocent. I thought you were different." she said, wiping the tears from the corner of her eye and grinning at the Angel in front of her. Never in her life did she think she would have an actually have a decent conversation with an Angel. But Itachi was right, Ino was different. She was different alright, she had already met all of Sakura's friends and wasn't intimidated by any of them! She even flirted a bit with the guys and joked with Itachi's much older, scarier friends.

She obviously drank, which was something Angels of **all ages** never did. She cursed, which was something that was rare for Angels. They did it, but they had to be rebel Angels! Oooo scary! Also, she diffidently was** not** a virgin, no matter what she said. There was something about her...or maybe it was Sakura. Who knows?

"Look Ino, calm down. I know you drink, probably as much as me. And cut the virgin shit, I've seen the way you look at Shika. Stripping him with your goddamn mind, you whore." Sakura said, grinning when the blonde blushed.

Before the girl could retort, a deep husky voice rang in. "I see you two are getting along, right?"

They both looked and saw the one and only Itachi Uchiha standing there, half a bottle of tequila in his hand. He was wearing a green button down shit and black slacks. "Ino...you smell like vodka."

Ino blushed and looked down, expecting a scolding from her brother figure, but instead he patted her back and grinned. Sakura laughed and took the bottle from his hands. "What cha doing drinking this alone? Never drink alone!"

"Take your own advice why don't ya?" he said, smirking with two small teeth poking over his bottom lip. Sakura flushed furiously and looked around guiltily. "Look, I didn't come here to talk to you guys about drinking alone or with friends. Sakura, I think you should tell Ino your father's ever so generous job."

The pinkette looked at him weird. Everyone knew her dad was in the mafia, so why was it such a big deal to Ino? "Uh...kay. Ino, my dads the head of Demon Mafia."

Ino felt her eye twitch for a moment. Head....of the Demon Mafia? That meant... "So then...wait. Who's your mom?"

Sakura stiffened. No one ever asked about her mom. They always just said it was cool that her dad was boss, asked to see her house, and moved on. "My mom's isn't important." she said, glaring at the two. She put the bottle to her lips and let the liquid burn her throat on it's way down to her stomach.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. "Sakura, I had completely forgotten about your mother the entire time I have known you. What does she do for a living? Is she that new owner of the strip club downtown?"

Sakura chuckled. She couldn't get her Angel mom to take her shoes off in front of other people, let alone to own her own club where she had girls dancing around in the nude. "Uh, no. She doesn't have a job. We have enough money for a lifetime of a full Demon and more. Just forget it."

--

Tenten sighed, rubbing her temples. She was leaning against the front of the house, trying desperately to calm down. She should have just raped the Angel Hyuuga to scare her off.

"I can't believe you ripped your shirt on a tree, and that you called father. He's not only going to lock me in the basement for a week, but he'll throw holy water on me. And that shit burns."

Tenten looked to her right and saw Neji emerge from around the corner, and at his side, was Hinata. She was wearing his large black hoodie, looking down at her feet as she continued to walk. Tenten raised her brows, wondering if she should tell him what, **really** happened. Maybe she would, "Hey, Neji!"

They both looked up at the panda-like girl. Neji raised his brows and grinned, while Hinata gasped and locked her arms around her chest. "Tenten, why, how lovely to see you."

"I know, right." Tenten grinned, walking over to the pair. "So Hinata, I heard you ripped your shirt? You should watch out for the Angel eating trees Saku's got back there."

Hinata flushed and nodded, tightening her grip. Neji laughed whole heartedly, grinning wider at her. "Yea I heard the same thing." Neji said, reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of different colored keys. "Hinata, warm up the 'Stang will you? I have to talk to Tenten."

Hinata hesitiated, but when she saw the look in both the Demon's eyes she quickly grabbed the keys and scurried off towards a black mustang right in front of the house.

Neji turned to Tenten and ran a hand through his hair. "So, I heard you saved my cousin from rape."

Tenten met his eyes and looked up at him through her lashes, a flirting move she learned long ago. "Yea, I did." _'and almost raped her myself, if I do say so myself.'_

Neji put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Thanks." he said, turning and walking away.

'_That's it?!' _Tenten thought. Before she could voice her dissent, Neji spun quickly, grabbed her and and pulled her flush against him. "Again, thanks." he whispered, pulling her tighter against him and smashing his lips upon hers.

--

Hinata gasped at her spot from the mustang. She bowed her head before fishing out her phone. She type in a few things and started to write a text message.

_Father, I know I told you I ripped my shirt on a tree. But I didn't, in fact, I'll tell you what really happened. I went to a party with Neji-kun, and one of his drunk friends tried to rape me. _

_[send]  


* * *

_

**  
Me: Why do I keep adding TenHina? I don't even like yuri and this is getting weird..**

**Tenten: I got my daily dose of Neji, so I'm happy!**

**Hinata: I-I'm better than N-Neji-oniichan!**

**Tenten: Yes but he's hot! And you were being a bitch anyway! I mean come on, telling your dad? And what's wrong with Sakura's dad being boss of the mafia? What does that have to do with Ino?! And how come I only got a kiss?! **

**Me: Shut up! MY GOD you never shut up! You sound like a ditzy freak 90210 girl! **

**Tenten: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BLONDE!! I take that as in insult!**

**Hinata: But…S-Suki's blonde**

**Tenten: -**blinks**- Really?**

**Me: **-**.**-** Fuck it. Review?**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Me: This one…I feel like it's short…**

**Ino: But you updated fast!**

**Me: That I did! Well…faster than usual. Again, it was this or homework and well…**

**Sakura: And this won out!**

**Me: …Must add stuff to the ending! –**types on keyboard quickly**-**

**Sakura: -**sweatdrops**- She's never satisfied. **

**Itachi: Neither are you**

**Sakura: -**twitch**-  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 -** The Plot Thickens...**

**

* * *

**  
Sakura raised her brows at her homeroom. The bell had rung just a minute ago, but no one was walking in. And only half of her usual class was there. She raised her hand and looked at the teacher with a confused face. "Ah, yes Sakura, did you have a question on the lecture?" her teacher asked.

'..._He was giving a lecture?' _"No, I was wondering where everyone else is."

Murmurs and whispers traveled across the room, most of them agreeing with her and giving the teacher the same look. The teacher rolled his eyes and closed his book, setting it down on the table. "Students, who is absent?"

"A lot of people."

"Dumbass...."

"Shut it!" the teacher yelled, glaring at them. One angel girl looked around and timidly said, "Demons?"

Most of them glared at her, but after a moment they looked around, and agreed. It was only Demons that weren't present. Upperclassman Demons. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" one kid yelled out.

The teacher rolled his eyes and pointed a meter stick at Sakura, and soon after all heads in the room turned back to look at her. "Ask her, it's her fault."

Sakura raised a fine pink brow and smartly retorted, "Huh?"

"Your party! The Teacher's Lounge was buzzing with news that over half of the upperclassmen in this school are out sick because of alcohol poisoning from your little party this weekend! Only a few of the Demons that attended your party and drank are here!"

"Oh..."

"Yea, but Sakura threw one hell of party you have to admit that!" Kiba bellowed out, causing the Demons in the room to chant and cheer Sakura's name. Sakura smirked and clapped also, laughing when the teacher picked up his book and smacked his own forehead with it, leaving a large red dot.

Then, the door burst open, revealing Angel and Demon cousins. Neji pushed Hinata in the door, roughly, and she immediately ran to her desk in the front of the room and took her seat. Neji handed the teacher two yellow late slips and turned to the rest of the class.

Gasps rebounded off the walls as the students looked at Neji's face. On the right side of his face from his forehead down to his chin was a large red cut. It was jagged and ugly, and it made Neji look madder than he already was. He glared at them all and took his seat behind Sakura.

Sakura gulped when she also saw burn marks going down both his arms and legs. When he finally sat down, she turned and looked at him with dark eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Who else could want to hurt me this bad?" he retorted, glaring out the window, not even looking at her.

"....A priest. Those are holy water burns aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. But it's not a priest that did this. Who else in my family is this holy?"

"Your uncle did this?!" Sakura yelled. Neji saw Hinata flinch at the sound of her father's name and sneered in her direction. Hinata didn't need to turn around to know that Neji was sending death glares her way.

"Hey, you two! Keep it down!" the teacher yelled.

Sakura growled low in her chest and glared at him, "Shut up you old idiot! I'm trying to talk to my friend!"

The teacher flinched. He sighed deeply and continued his lecture, once again scared of the pinkette.

Sakura grinned at his reaction and looked back to Neji. Neji pulled up the sleeves of his jacket even more to show her all the scares, "Bastard made me strip naked and poured holy water all over me from my shoulders down. It all collected at my feet so it hurts like hell to move or walk anywhere."

"But then you might get kicked off the soccer team!"

"Probably what the bastard wants! Not only that, but when I told him it hurt he took out his pocket knife and made his," Neji turned his head and traced the cut on his face, "real slow. And if that wasn't enough, he won't feed me for a month and made me watch Hinata and Hanabi eat _medium rare steaks._"

Sakura gasped, "But those are the best kind!"

"I know!" Neji growled in his cousin's direction and pointed at her. "I searched her phone. It's her fault."

Sakura raised her brows and turned to look at the Angel Hyuuga. Hinata was looking back out of the corner of her eye (possibly from fear) and was visibly shaking in her seat. Sakura knew that Hinata was pretty much a suck up, and she only survived this school because she was… busty. "But... she's so nice! What did her phone say?"

"I forwarded it to my phone, hold on." he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After pressing a few buttons he turned the screen towards Sakura. She read it and growled at the end. Neji shook his head and re-hid his phone. "I know right. That bitch, I should beat her ass. But if I do I'll get more of Sir Stick-Up-His-Ass's wrath."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Neji's lame joke, but took quick notes of the text. Hinata's shirt had been ripped by some**one**, not some**thing**. And if she had waited until that late, it meant she probably didn't object while the 'rape' was still going on. "Hinata's a slut?" she thought out loud. A little too loud.

The teacher stopped and all eyes turned to her. Hinata looked at her with wide eyes and a faint blush. "Uhhhh..." she started, but was saved when the bell rang.

Hinata jumped from her seat and was the first one out the door, followed by the other kids. Neji and Sakura slowly got up, but Neji winced as his weight shifted to his feet. Sakura felt her heart lurch at her friend's pain. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office and get those healed up."

"I can't...my uncle called the school and said I was banned from the nurse's office. I can't get healed, because the bastard wants me to suffer." Neji said, flinching as he followed Sakura down the hall to their next class.

The walk to their next class was a quiet one. Neji was wincing every time he took a step, and Sakura felt guilty every time he did. '_He got hurt because of something that happened at my party, and I want to fix it.' _Sakura thought. But as they walked further into the school, they noticed that mostly Halo's hung around the head of the students on the halls. _'Wow, I guess a lot of Demons __**did **__get alcohol poisoning.'_

They reached their class just as the bell rang, and walked to their seats in the back of the class.

Sakura's eyes lit up with an idea as soon as she sat down. "Neji, I think I might know how to heal you! Hold on!" she said, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a pink phone. Neji raised his brows and chuckled at her. "What?" she asked, "I can't feel it when it vibrates in my back pocket. And trust me; I can feel it when it's in my bra."

"Perv."

"Like your not."

"True."

She rolled her emerald eyes and quickly wrote a text. She sent it and turned forward again, waiting for lunch to come and for the day to quickly end.

--

The entire group and sitting outside by a large Sakura Blossom tree. It was the only in the school courtyard. The Angel Gardening club had planted it a few years back and now it was a full grown, always blooming tree. Shikamaru and Chouji had already eaten and were taking a nap in the high branches of the tree. Neji was laying in the grass below, resting his burns. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were running around in the background, kicking a soccer ball.

Sakura was sitting on the lowest and thickest branch while Tenten laid her head on Sakura's lap. Tenten breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "I love quiet moments like this, don't you Saku?"

"Most of the time." the pinkette replied. She eyes scanned the buildings and she smirked when they saw a certain blonde walking towards the tree with a certain older Uchiha next to her.

Itachi sped up to the tree and got there before Ino could. "Hello, Sakura." he said in a sultry voice.

Ino rolled her eyes when she arrived and looked up in the branches. "Why did you need me to come out here at lunch? I was working on an essay and had to get Mr. Big-Ego here to get me out of the library."

"Big Ego?" Itachi asked, feigning hurt.

Sakura jumped down and landed next to Neji. "This is why. Neji?"

The Hyuuga nodded and slowly stood up. He took off his jacket and shirt, showing the scars and burns running down his body. Ino gasped and ran over to him, scanning the damage and checking if it was serious. Itachi growled in his throat and looked at Sakura fiercely. "Who did this to him? They will pay."

Neji winced when Ino poked his ribs and spoke, "It was my Uncle. Hinata told him that I took her to a party and one of my friends tried to rape her. He got pissed and poured holy water all over me, and cut my face with a blessed blade."

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled, jumping down from the branch and growling at nothing. "What do you mean, Hinata did this? That, bitch, I'll kill her!"

Itachi nodded and quickly ran away, leaving only a black blur that trailed behind him.

Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder and stood the Angel back up. "I know that it's pretty advanced stuff, but can you heal him?"

Ino sighed and put her hand on her chin, tapping her cheek. "I might. My dad has been teaching me healings and herbal things of that matter. And flowers, but that's another story."

Sakura nodded and noticed that Itachi was back, and at his feet was a terrified looking Hinata Hyuuga. Tenten also noticed and glared at the girl. She stormed over to the now shaking Angel on the ground and pulled back her fist. "You insolent little shit!" she yelled, forcing her fist forwards towards the terrified girl's face.

The sound of skin to skin contact was heard and what had happened surprised everyone.

Itachi had reached down and stopped the fist only an inch from the Angel's face. Itachi glared at Tenten and pushed her back, "You must not hurt her. We are Demons, not savages. We will talk to her in a civilized manner. Tenten, if you can't do that, than leave now."

Tenten looked between Neji and Hinata, than slowly retreated back into the building. "I'm out."

Ino shook her head and laid her hands over Neji's burns. They all watched in silence as her hands glowed a gold-ish green, and the red burns slowly started to disappear. Ino looked up at them and smiled. "I got it from here, you guys talk to Hinata."

Sakura and Itachi nodded. Itachi grabbed onto the hood of Hinata's oversized green jacket and pulled her up to the feet. Hinata ran to the tree and backed up against it, fearing the strongest Demons in the school. "I-I'm so sorry! I was just angry!"

"At what?" Itachi asked.

"No, at **who**, Hinata?" Sakura probed, "Who were you mad at that made you do this to your own blood?"

Hinata gulped and decided to tell the truth. "Neji-oniisan. I was mad that he and Tenten had kissed the night of the party. I-I... love Tenten-chan! Neji-oniisan doesn't deserve her!"

Neji growled and stepped forward. "You little brat, she's mine!"

Ino poked his still slightly burnt chest, causing his to stop and look down at her. "Hush up boy, let her talk and let me finish. Now off with the pants and shoes. " she said. Neji obeyed.

Sakura stared at Hinata for a while, before chuckling. "Hinata, look. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm being honest. Tenten was just messing with you when she kissed you. She did it all the time last year, but mostly with guys. **She doesn't love, nor like, you. **And she probably never will, okay?"

Hinata nodded slowly, but a tearsescaped her eye. She turned to her almost fully healed, half naked cousin and cringed at his glare. "I'm sorry Neji-oniisan. I'll tell father the truth. That should get you off the hook and it should be okay."

Neji's glared softened a bit and he shook his head. "Don't bother Hina. I'm almost healed, father is satisfied and now you know the truth. It's okay, you're forgiven."

Ino got up and smirked fully. "Done! All skin is now healed, but…Neji…"

"The scar on my face will stay, won't it?"

"Yes..."

"It's okay."

Ino nodded and moved aside. As soon as she did, Hinata zoomed past her and jumped into her cousins arms, trying to hug him. Neji pushed her away and looked at her in disgust. "I said it was okay and you were forgiven! I still went through hell to please Uncle!" He growled, gathering his clothes and moving behind the tree.

Hinata sniffed and slowly started walking down the hill.

Kiba ran up and gave Sakura the soccer ball they were kicking. "Time to be the rebound guy!" he yelled as he ran off after the younger Hyuuga. They watched as he put his arm around the crying Angel and comforted her. Hinata buried her face in his chest and held onto his jacket like he was her last life line.

Sasuke walked up and chuckled. "Am I the only one finding this disturbing?"

"**Nope.**" They all answered.

Ino sat on the ground and laid her eyes on Sakura. _'Her father is the leader of the Demon mafia huh? ...I guess that means I broke my promise, eh, mom? Sorry that I've befriended a Demon, let alone the daughter of the Hiro Haruno, but I had to. Father said...that vengeance is always right. And you told me to always listen to him.'_

"-no?"

"Huh?" Ino broke from her thoughts and saw Sakura leaning over her, and Itachi staring at her from over Sakura's shoulder. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled the Angel up to her feet. "I said, the bell rang. We should get to class."

Ino sighed thankfully and nodded, following Itachi and her 'friend' back into one of the school buildings.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUN**

**Ino: Vengence? I'm… hiding an evil plot?!**

**Sakura: AND THE PLOT THICKENS**

**Hiro: Where'd you get the idea of Hiro?**

**Me: …The guy from Gravitation!! You know, Hiro! Spiky red hair and so hot and gay, but hot non the less!**

**Hiro: I'm named after a gay guy in another anime?!**

**Me: -**shrinks down**- …Yes?**

**Ino: -**still gaping**- I'm evil?**

**Me: -**nods**- **

**Tenten: **-**.**-** Hinata loves me?**

**Me: -**nod**s- **

**Sakura: Ino's coming after me?!**

**Me: -**nods**- NO MORE QUESTIONS! Review please people! Also…I'm looking for a Beta Reader? Maybe you wanna jump aboard this ban wagon and help my poor freshman grammar skills?**


End file.
